Jeweled Eruption
by Bakurafangurl91
Summary: Three years without seeing his friends, Yusuke goes to Makai to invite Hiei to a graduation party, a few months later, when he's on his way into the human world, he finds his sister dead. He flies into a rage, when Koenma gets word of this, he sends Kurama out to stop him, but will the fox demon be able to stop Hiei or will they have to go to drastic measures in order to stop him?
1. Chapter 1: Smothered

**Greetings all you Yu Yu Hakusho fans! I'm Bakurafangurl91! Now I shouldn't be writing this story, much less putting it up, but I am in the writing mood right now and I cannot write my other stories. So for those of you that like Scarlet Storms and Ambrosia, I am sorry, but I am not into Yugioh or Zexal right now, so there is just no way in hell I can write on it right now. I promise to update those stories ASAP, but for now I am writing this story. **

**I'd like to point a few things before we get started: this is my very first YYH story. I have just recently gotten into the anime not too long ago, but I will do my very best to make this story good for you hardcore fans of this amazing anime out there. **

**This story will be written in first person multiple POV, which means in one scene you may have Hiei's POV the next you may have Kuwabara's. It just all depends on the situation. I don't write in 3****rd**** person. I hate it and cannot write in it. I also cannot just stick to one person's POV because I like to change scenery and make sure I get into all the characters' minds. **

**This will be a Hiei and Kurama story. I love them together and that is what this will be. Yusuke and Keiko are automatically together and despite my non-interest in the pairing. I have no hatred towards it. It is simply there to me. I don't change cannon pairings. **

**This story is set three years after the events of the anime. I have not read the manga so I cannot go off of that. I know that Yukina moved in with Kuwabara at the end of the manga, but in the anime she lived with Genkai so that's how it will go in here. **

**There will be lemons in this story. I do not believe in the uke/seme thing. So Hiei and Kurama will be switching. I do, however, prefer Hiei to be on top because let's face it he is definitely a dominate guy. There will be male pregnancy in this story as well. They're demons, it's YYH anything can happen. **

**Like in the series, Mukuro and Hiei have a strong bond. It is no way supposed to be romantic despite the fact that Mukuro thinks she loves Hiei (because that's so obvious in the anime series). But I promise they will not end up together. This is a Hiei and Kurama story, those two will end up together, that is all. **

**With that being said, I do hope y'all enjoy this story. It's taken me a while to really plan out what I want to do, despite that fact I do not have a set plan in motion. I write spontaneously, which means updates may be every day for about a few months then I magically stop updating for a few weeks and then return to it again. **

**So again, I hope y'all enjoy my story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Just my OC characters and this plot. **

**Warnings: My usual-violence, lemons, crazy shit. **

**Summary: Three years without seeing his friends, Yusuke goes to Makai to invite Hiei to a graduation party, a few months later, when he's on his way into the human world, he finds his sister dead. He flies into a rage, when Koenma gets word of this, he sends Kurama out to stop him, but will the fox demon be able to stop Hiei or will they have to go to drastic measures in order to stop him? **

**Sucky summary, I know. *Shrugs* Let's get started! Woo! **

_**Jeweled Eruption**_

**Chapter One: Smothered **

[Yusuke's POV]:

"We should have a party!" Boton exclaims suddenly.

We're all sitting in Kuwabara's living room watching TV. It feels weird acting like a normal teenager. I mean with all the shit I've been through, life like this just doesn't seem real.

"What for?" Keiko, who is sitting beside me on the couch, asks.

"For graduation for you guys, of course!" Boton exclaims.

"Oh!" Keiko laughs a blush painting her cheeks. "Well in that case we should invite Yukina-"

"Yukina!" Kuwabara exclaims jumping up from the floor. I laugh as he hits the table, falling onto Boton. At one time he would have been happy to have fallen on her, but now, ever since he's seen Yukina, he's completely forgotten about Boton. The Grim Reaper sure is grateful for that.

"Sorry about that, Boton." Kuwabara says standing up.

"You really should stop getting so carried away, Kuwabara." Kurama chuckles. "You'll get yourself hurt."

"When it comes to Yukina, nothing will stand in my way!" he exclaims.

Kurama chuckles again, the rest of us roll our eyes.

"Anyways, where would we hold the party?" my fiancé asks.

"You can do it here." Shizuru says coming into the living room and plopping down in a chair. "I'll help. Oh and dinner's ready."

"About time!" Kuwabara and I exclaim jumping up and running towards the kitchen.

"Last one there has to clean the dishes with their tongue!" Kuwabara shouts pushing me to the side.

"Oh hell no!" I exclaim tackling him to the ground just as he's at the kitchen entranceway. He rolls over and soon we're in an all-out fight. By the time we get done and get into the kitchen-at the exact same time-half the food is already gone.

"Dammit!" I hiss grabbing a plate and throwing the food on there. Kuwabara does the same. We head back into the living room while everyone else is munching away on their food.

"Looks like you'll be doing the dishes, boys." Shizuru says holding her plate out. "Make sure to clean them nice and good."

"We gotta eat first, sis!" Kuwabara exclaims.

"Then eat." His sister snaps. "And make it snappy."

"You wouldn't have to clean the dishes if the two of you had gotten there first." Kurama says before taking a swallow of his drink.

"Using your plants should be against the rules, Kurama!" Kuwabara exclaims.

"Well it is not." Shizuru says. "So eat your food and go clean the dishes before I make you do more than that."

Kuwabara growls, but doesn't say anything. Despite Kuwabara being a great fighter, and never taking shit from anyone he fears his sister like he fears someone harming his cat.

Kuwabara and I eat our food while everyone else is chattering amongst themselves about the party. Girls and their parties. They get way too excited over such trivial things.

"Urameshi, you're scrubbing the dishes." Kuwabara says as we walk into the kitchen.

"Fuck that!" I shout. "Your ass is doing that!"

"Wanna go?"

"Bring it!"

Kuwabara and I grab each other's shirt collars, our fists merely inches from each other's faces….

"If you boys don't shut the hell up in there and clean those damn dishes there's going to be more to clean than just dishes! You'll be licking the blood of each other off the floor!" Shizuru calls from the living room.

"Shizuru!" Boton and Keiko gasps in unison.

"They need to learn." She says.

Kuwabara growls jerking the plate I have in my hand and tossing it into the sink. He fills the sink up in silence and he scrubs the dishes, passing them to me to dry and put in the rack.

"So, you excited about seeing Yukina?" I ask.

"I sure am!" Kuwabara beams.

I laugh. "I knew that'd get you happy. I'm sure she misses you." I say.

"You think so?" he asks, hopefully turning towards me.

I smile, nodding. "Of course."

He returns to the dishes. "Thanks Urameshi. I just wish I could help her find her brother…" he trails off.

I grimace. Unlike most of us, Kuwabara, along with Keiko, doesn't have a clue that Hiei is Yukina's twin brother. Yukina doesn't even know of his identity. It's sad really, but Hiei doesn't want her to know. He fears that she'll reject him. He really needs to get real. Yukina would adore him. Hiei may put on a front, in in actuality he's nothing but a big softie. Ha, more like little softie. I burst out laughing at how mad I got when I called said that to him the time he saved me from Sniper.

"I didn't know a glass was so funny, Urameshi." Kuwabara says.

I blink, taking the glass out of his hand to dry it. Again, I burst out in a fit of laughter. "Sorry, sorry." I say between fits of laughter. "I was just thinking about the time I said Hiei was a little softie!"

Kuwabara burst out into a fit of laughter. "You actually called him that?! What'd he say?!"

"He just growled and tried to leave!" I laugh.

After we calm down, Kuwabara asks me, "Speaking of Hiei, have you heard from him lately?"

"No, but I was thinking about going to go see him in about another week or so." I reply.

"Good, you'll need to bring him here for the party." Kurama says.

We turn around to see the fox demon turned human sitting at the table.

"Hey! When did you get in here?!" Kuwabara exclaims.

"Not too long ago." Kurama shrugs.

"Is your spirit awareness going down, Kuwabara?" I tease my friend.

"No, I just didn't sense him right away-"

"Sounds like an excuse."

"Shuddup, Urameshi! I have not!"

"Actually I was masking my energy." Kurama says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I didn't want to disturb the moment." Kurama chuckles.

"I'm going to go see what the others are up to." Kuwabara says and with that, he heads into the living room. I sit across the table from my friend.

"Now what's this about you want me to bring Hiei to the party?" I ask.

"Yes, I'll need you to bring him." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"My mother wanted me to come see her today." He replies.

"Oh." I say. "In that case I'll go get our little fire demon."

Kurama smiles. "Thanks Yusuke, though you'll have to do quite the convincing to have him come here. We're throwing a party for the hell of it."

"Oh you know I can think of something." I smirk.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Hiei's POV]:

"We've got another one." Taji, one of my colleagues, says.

I look up to see Taji and Hauo bringing in another human that's crossed into Makai. Ever since the Kaki Barrier had been cut down, humans and demons have been able to pass into either realm. But, in order to protect the humans, my team and I parole Makai in search of any humans that have wandered here. As demons, we are not allowed to harm any of them. Something that I would have taken great pleasure in not too long ago.

It's amazing how things change over time. One minute you're stealing from Spirit World and trying to control all humans and the next you're erasing their memories and making sure they safely go back to their own world. Either I'm insane or I actually care.

Don't get me wrong, though I do care about others besides myself, I won't hesitate to kill those who get in my way. I may protect, but I am still feared by many demons. And now, being an S class demon, I'm definitely something to fear.

Taji and Hauo place the human on the table. The energy here is much too strong for a normal human, so he's quite out of it. I take the ward off allowing my Jagan to open to fully. It glows as I speak. "When you wake up you will be where you belong, and whatever you saw today you will forget."

I snap my fingers and the man goes unconscious. Hauo and Taji lead him back to the Human World. I turn to face Mukuro.

"You do such a great job protecting those humans, Hiei." Mukuro says walking up to me.

"Hm." I grunt. I follow Mukuro into her office. After Yusuke's tournament about three years ago that forced one ruler over all of Makai instead of the three-Yomi, Mukuro, and Raizen-Mukuro and Yomi became governors. Raizen, of course, had died before the tournament even began. Yusuke, being his direct descendant, was offered the position. Although he does help here in Makai from time to time, he lets those that truly live here to do that work.

I haven't seen Yusuke or Kuwabara since the Kaki Barrier was taken down. Kurama comes here from time to time. After all, despite the fact that he has chosen his human form and life to his demon form and life, he is still, undoubtly, Youko Kurama and always will be.

I take a seat across from Mukuro who sits behind a large oak table. She doesn't say anything for a while, just stares at me. We have a bond that goes beyond friendship or even brother and sister, yet it doesn't get as far as lovers. I have never given myself to anyone and I never will. It is not something that I desire. Being born the only male in an all-female clan of the opposite of my natural powers then being thrown off a cliff to my death as an infant, I have a hard time opening up to others.

Mukuro is the only one that truly gets it, and despite the fact that I have a strong connection to her, I feel nothing for her at all. I care for her, yes, I'd do anything for her, but she wants more from me. I think it's the fact that I'm the only one who's truly been there for her. During the tournament here in Makai that Yusuke set up three years ago, Mukuro and I had to fight. I broke her shackles-both literally and figuratively-from her.

I think that's what draws Mukuro to me. She believes she is ugly because of her scars. She is not. I am trying to help her understand that. She is a very powerful demon and was once one of the three Makai kings. She needs to find someone that can truly love her for her, I cannot do that.

Snapping my thoughts back to the situation at hand, I report what's been going on in Makai the last month, "More and more humans are crossing the border."

"That's not surprising. Some demons are becoming brave and going into their world as well." Mukuro says. "Luckily, no one was hurt, but it'll take some time for humans and demons to truly accept each other."

"Hm. I suppose."

"You find that bad?"

"I find it a nuiscience." I say.

"And yet you're protecting the very beings that you swore to annihilate." She says with a grin.

I roll my eyes. "I haven't gotten soft, Mukuro."

"I should hope not, being my advisor I need someone strong by my side." She says.

"I don't plan on being 'by your side' for the rest of my life, Mukuro." I say.

Hurt flashes across her eyes. She stands up, her back facing me. "I know that." She whispers.

I hate hurting her. Anyone else it wouldn't matter, but with her it's different.

"I just hate that you're in so much pain, Hiei." She says.

"I'm not in pain, Mukuro." I growl.

The ex-Makai queen turns towards me. "Your friends may be oblivious because they don't know what you've been through, but I do. You cannot hide anything from me. You know how close we are, Hiei." She says.

"And yet, you want to get closer." I spit.

"I do." She admits. "You need to be closer to someone and open yourself up."

"I think I do that quite enough, Mukuro."

"Not the way you need it."

"I-"

"Well there's my favourite three-eyed demon!" I hear a familiar voice call. I stand up only to be shoulder slapped by Yusuke. "How ya been, man?"

I push his hand off of me. "I'm fine." I growl.

Yusuke looks from me to Mukuro and back. He wraps an arm around my shoulders, laughing. "Uh oh. I see our little demon has finally grown up and is ready to have some fun."

I growl, jerking away from him. "Mukuro and I are friends. I am her advisor. I was merely reporting my findings here in Makai that is all."

"Yeah, alright, and Kuwabara isn't ogling your sister." Yusuke says with a roll of his eyes.

"Why are you here?" I ask changing the subject.

"Well, I haven't seen you in about forty years, and the girls decided that we should have a party-"

"It's only been three, and I'm not interest." I snap.

"I knew you'd say that, but you know you want to go." Yusuke smirks.

"If I wanted to be around those vile humans I wouldn't have stayed here in Makai." I snap.

"You should go see your friends, Hiei," Mukuro says turning away from us. "They do miss you."

And with that, she leaves, leaving Yusuke and I standing in her office.

"She really does love you, Hiei." Yusuke says. "You really should get with her."

I turn to face him. "I'm only going to tell you this one time: I do not like her that way, or anyone for that matter. I do my job and I do what I want to do. The end." I say.

"I'm not stupid, Hiei," Yusuke says. "I know the two of you are close."

"We are, but that doesn't mean anything. Now, are you going to stop pestering me or are you going to leave?" I ask tersely.

"Neither." He replies. "I'm bringing you back to the human world."

"And I told you I wasn't going."

"Oh yes you are."

"Why don't you make me?" I hiss backing away. I usually would unsheathe my Katana that I have on my back, but I'm not trying to kill the boy. This is merely a game that I love to play with him.

Yusuke laughs, taking a fighting stance. "It's been a long time since we've fought." He says.

"Well, you were due for me kicking your ass." I smirk.

We charge at each other. I love fighting with this half-breed. He's strong. When I first met him, and we didn't know of his demon side, he was nothing more than a Spirit Detective. He was called on by Koenma to take Kurama, Goki, and myself to get back the items we had stolen from Spirit World. Back then I was nothing but a pathetic D class demon. Now I'm ranked up in the S class level and it's all thanks to hanging around this fool before me.

In hand to hand combat, I know Yusuke has the upper hand, but that doesn't matter to me. I can still kick his ass. I'm not feared for nothing. Yusuke's fist connects to my jaw and I stagger backwards for a moment only to charge at him. If I had been using my Katana I could easily end his life if he were just a simple demon or human, but he is not. He is the direct descendant of Raizen, the Mazaku, which makes Yusuke have S class demon blood in him. It's a shame he's not a full blooded demon.

I give him several punches to the gut. Yusuke hisses in pain, but doesn't back away. He punches me in the ribs, nearly knocking the breath out of me. I refuse to give up this fight. It's not the fact about finding a winner or even about the fact that we're fighting for nonsense like me going to see my friends for a party, it's about so much more.

Yusuke grabs my fist coming at him, pulling me into a hug. I stiffen at the contact. Even though I have gotten close him and I consider him as a friend, besides fighting psychical contact is not something I desire. He releases me moments later. I back away, both of us panting heavily, our bodies scattered with bruises and such.

"I see you haven't gotten lazy." I say.

"Naw," Yusuke says wiping the sweat from his brow away. "I have to keep in tip top shape for kicking your ass, ya know."

I roll my eyes.

"So, shall we?" he asks gesturing towards the exit.

"What purpose does this party serve?" I ask.

"Graduation." He shrugs.

"Graduation?" I blink.

"School." He waves me off dismissively.

"You know how much I hate parties, Yusuke." I snap.

"And I know how much you miss everyone. That's why I came here. Plus, I was planning on coming up here soon anyways." He says.

"What for?" I ask.

"Just to check up on you, to see if you were still alive." He replies.

"Kurama comes-"

"Yeah, _Kurama_ does." Yusuke says. "I don't."

"That's your fault." I say.

The ex-Spirit Detective narrows his eyes. "I have a fiancé and a life back home."

"Again that is your fault."

"Look everyone would like for you to come, so are you coming or not?" he asks.

I know he wants me to come. They all want me to come. I guess it would be a good thing for me to see everyone. I've been keeping an eye on Yukina with my Jagan, but seeing her in person would make me feel so much better.

"When do I have to come?" I sigh, giving in.

"A few months." He replies.

I nod.

"Take care, Hiei!" he calls over his shoulder as he runs out the door.

[A few months later…]:

"So you're living for the human world today?" Mukuro asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"When will you be back?" she asks.

"I'm not sure." I respond. "Hopefully soon. You know how much I hate being in that world."

"You should enjoy being with your friends, Hiei." Mukuro says. "You know some of them can't survive in Makai."

"You've got everything under control until my return?" I ask standing up.

"Hiei, I survived years without your assistance, much to my displeasure, mind you, but I survived. I don't think I'll die." She says.

"I should hope one of the most powerful demons in all of Makai doesn't die from the loss of me." I snort.

"But I will miss you, Hiei." Mukuro says standing up and walking over to me.

I back away. She's getting too close for comfort.

"I've held you in my arms before, Hiei. A simple good-bye hug won't kill you." She says.

There's that look in her eye that makes my heartless chest cringe in pain. I hate that look. I wished there was something I could do to help her, but she has to realize that she isn't in love with me. If the human world wasn't so dull, I'd go there for a while. I guess that's another reason I have decided to go.

I walk over to her so we're about a foot apart. "Mukuro-"

"You live lies of your heart and you need to embrace your inner being before it destroys you, Hiei." She says.

Before I have time to respond, she turns and leaves.

I stand there for a moment just staring at the entranceway in which she disappeared into. I shake my head, grabbing my Katana I head outside. It doesn't take me too long to get to where the Kaki Barrier used to be. I get a foot over the 'line' when I hear an ear piercing shriek of agony.

"Yukina!" I shout. I turn around heading towards the sound of my twin sister's voice. I rip the bandage over my Jagan to get her exact location and what's causing her to scream in such pain, but I see absolutely nothing. I growl, jumping into a tree. I close my natural eyes focusing in on my sister's demon energy. Still, nothing.

"What the fuck?" I hiss jumping from branch to branch. I can cover a lot more ground this way and I'll be able to see her from up above easier as well. The whole way I'm trying to tap into the Jagan's powers to locate Yukina, but it's proving to be futile.

Yukina is no longer screaming when I find her. She's lying in thick greenery that Kurama would love to play around with. I kneel down beside my sister, pulling her into my arms. She's covered in blood. She coughs weakly.

"Who did this to you?" I demand.

"I-"

"Yukina, answer me!" I command gripping her shoulders tighter.

"H-hurts." She moans.

"Where?" I ask laying her down gently on the plants.

I check over her wounds. She's got a deep wound in her side. As well as various cuts, bruises and burns along her body.

"Who did this to you, Yukina?" I ask.

She doesn't answer. She just stares up at me her eyes are full of tears, but they're not the tears that I expect her to have, they're tears of joy. Puzzled, I arch my brow.

"Yukina?"

Where she gets the strength in her condition to hug me, much less sit up, is beyond me. When she lets go, she strokes the side of my face.

"At last, I have found you." She says tears rolling down her cheeks, which turn to Hiruseki Stones.

"Yukina you're not making any sense." I say.

She doesn't answer, simply stroking my cheek as tears of joy fall down her face. She coughs and cringes from the pain that it brings her broken ribs, but she ignores it. I try to lay her back down, but she refuses to let go of me.

"Yukina, are you alright?" I ask.

"Of course I'm alright, Hiei." She says smiling at me tearingly, "I've finally found my brother."

I'm at a loss for words. How could she possibly know that? Yusuke and the others that know have kept it from her for years. It is none of their business to tell her that I am her long lost brother that she's been seeking for years.

"Yukina, I think you hit your head or something. I am not your-"

"I know you're my brother." She cuts me off. "You're wearing Mama's Tear Gem."

I blink. "This is-" my eyes widen when I see that both of the Tear Gems, the one Yukina gave me to find…well, me and the mine that Mukuro had been holding onto all this time, had fallen out of my cloak and revealed themselves to my sister.

"Yukina I-"

She starts to cough harshly. I gently lay her down. She doesn't protest as I use the Jagan to scan her body for any internal bleeding. Anger boils within me when I see that one of her lungs has been punctured as well as her stomach. She's bleeding from the inside out. I close my eyes, keeping my anger in check. There's no way I can make it to Genkai's or anyone in Makai to heal her in time before her death. She's too weak. She's been beaten up severely. The fact that she's even able to talk is a miracle in my eyes, but that doesn't mean I won't try.

"Don't-"she says weakly grabbing my wrist as I begin to stand.

"I'm not going to let you die." I snap trying to jerk away, but her weak touch as me in a hold and refuses to let go.

"No, Hiei. It's alright. I'm fine dying." She smiles weakly at me.

"Well I'm not." I hiss.

She sits up, coughing as she does so. I push her back down only to have her fight against me. She throws her arms around me, burying her face into my chest. We hold each other what seems like forever.

"I love you, brother." She says before going limp in my arms.

Tears sting my eyes and I pull my sister's corpse closer to me. "I love you too, sister." I whisper.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope y'all enjoyed the chappie. I hope to update soon. I am really into YYH right now, so updates should come fast. I do have school, but other than that, updates should come at least weekly. I'll do what I can do. And, like I said about SS and Ambrosia, for those who are reading those stories, I promise to have them updated as soon as I get back into Yugioh and Zexal. Anyways, review lovelies! :D. **


	2. Chapter 2: Downfallen

**Hey guys, I'm back for another update! Thank y'all so much for the reviews. I made a new reviewer! Shiorifoxsmom! If y'all like Yu Yu Hakusho then y'all need to read her epicness! I die when I read her stories. So my two favourite authors on this site are Shiorifoxsmom and Ferris Ulf. Shiori writes the best YYH stories, Ferris writes the best Yugioh stories. Speaking of Yugioh I REALLY need to get back into that! I left everyone with such an evil cliffy in SS! Gods I'm so mean! I gotta keep my Darkshipping status up! Well, anyways, enough of my rambling, read the chappie! Wheeeeee! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Just my OC characters and this plot. **

**Warnings: My usual-violence, lemons, crazy shit. **

**Summary: Three years without seeing his friends, Yusuke goes to Makai to invite Hiei to a graduation party, a few months later, when he's on his way into the human world, he finds his sister dead. He flies into a rage, when Koenma gets word of this, he sends Kurama out to stop him, but will the fox demon be able to stop Hiei or will they have to go to drastic measures in order to stop him? **

**Chapter Two: Downfallen **

[Hiei's POV]:

I hold Yukina's dead body close to me. This doesn't sadden me, it angers me. Angers me because someone took my innocent sister's life away. But how? That's the question I need to solve. I had been keeping an eye on her with my Jagan. She had been living happily in Genkai's temple. She was safe there, and happy. Why would she come here and why did I not sense her?

I lay her down gently. Although she's covered in burns, cuts, and open wounds, she still looks peaceful, happy even. It's as if she was glad to have died today. Well, I am not and I will kill the fool who killed her. I take her Tear Gem off and clasp it around her neck where it belongs. I stare at her, but no tears come. All that I feel is flames burning inside of me igniting in my soul and drowning me in my anger. I stand up, my anger causing me to shake as I do.

"I'll find who killed you, sister. I'll make sure they pay for their crimes." I say.

I walk away from her, glancing over my shoulder one last time at the area she died in. It's fitting for her to die in such beauty. The plants will protect her body from harm. I trust them because they belong to Kurama. I trust him with my sister.

I head away from the border. There's no sense in me going to the Human Realm. I never really wanted to go anyways. This will give me the perfect excuse not to go, and it will give me an excuse to get away from Mukuro's nagging about how I need to open up. Open up? Ha! I think not.

I don't know how long I've been walking, nor why for that matter. Nothing is the same here, yet nothing has changed. No one stops me, nor do they speak to me. They fear me, they know who I am. I don't care to speak to them. They are not who I'm looking for.

I have tried to use my Jagan to seek the person out, but they must be blocking my connection. She must have been attacked when she stepped into Makai. The question is, why did she come here? Was she seeking her long lost brother out? Am I the reason for her death?

I stop, turning around. The Jagan lets me know someone's near. They're trying to be sneaky. That won't work.

"If you think you can sneak up on me, you have another thing coming fool." I spit.

An ugly demon that I've never seen before, probably C class at most, suddenly appears. They're male with large horns and green skin with wings. Oh great, a flying bitch. I'm scared now. I unsheathe my Katana and within matters of minutes the fool is dead on the ground. I stare at the creature for a few moments before walking away. That made me feel better, I think I'll go kill some more fools.

XXXXXXX

[Koenma's POV]:

"Sir!" Naomi says coming into my office. I look up from my paperwork.

"What is it Naomi?" I ask.

She hands me some papers. I read over it, my eyes widening. "Are you sure of this?" I ask.

She nods. "Yes sir. She died a few moments ago." she replies.

I close my eyes. "I'm sure Hiei's gotten word of this by now." I sigh.

"I'm sure he has. What would you like me to do sir? Should I inform Boton?" Naomi asks.

I shake my head. "No, I'll inform her myself. You bring Yukina's soul up here."

She nods. I sit back pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Sir, shouldn't we try and bring Yukina back to life?" George, my top blue Ogre, asks.

"It's not that easy, Ogre." I say. "First of all, her body isn't in the greatest of shape according to these files, second of all, she has to actually want to come back to life."

"But why wouldn't she?" he asks.

I dont' answer, reading over the papers.

"Sir?"

I close my eyes. "Ogre, I wish to be alone."

"But sir-"

"Now!" I shout.

"Yes, Koenma, sir." he says walking away.

"This just doesn't make any sense." I say flipping through Yukina's files. There's no one that would harm her. Besides, Hiei's been keeping an eye on her with his Jagan. I'm sure he would have seen them before the murder so...what could have happened? Why didn't he stop it?

XXXXXXXXXX

[Kuwabara's POV]:

"So you ready for the party, man?" Urameshi asks as we-Kurama, Boton, Keiko, Urameshi, and myself-walk down the street to my house. Today we're having a party and I get to see Yukina! I'm so excited!

"If you're ready for an ass kicking."

"It won't be from you."

"Wanna go?"

"Not with you!"

Soon, we're in an all-out fist fight. I love fighting with Urameshi. No one seems to understand why, but there's just something about fighting with him that brings so much joy in my life. The only thing that tops that is seeing Yukina.

"If you don't stop fighting you won't get to see Yukina." Boton says.

"Yukina!" I exclaim jumping off of Urameshi and running towards my house. No one will keep me away from my sweet love! I throw the door open.

"Yukin-"

"Yukina's not here yet, bro, but here fold this laundry." Shizuru says handing me a basket of clean clothes.

"Aww Shizuru today's the party-"

"And that's exactly why I need you to help me with the chores, Kazuma. You're eighteen years old. It's time for you to stop fooling around." Shizuru says.

"I haven't been fooling around. You know I study and everything!" I exclaim.

"Then you shouldn't take too long to fold those clothes." Shizuru says before leaving.

I sit down on the couch beginning to fold the laundry.

"I didn't know you loved laundry so much, Kuwabara." Urameshi smirks.

"He must, he sure was in a hurry to get here to do it." Kurama joins.

"Haha. Very funny guys." I say placing a pair of pants to the side.

"Well I think it's nice that Kuwabara is helping out with the chores." Boton says.

"You would be, Boton." Urameshi says.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Boton exclaims.

Urameshi shrugs plopping down beside of me, the clothes that I've just got done folding falling onto the floor.

"God dammit Urameshi! I just got done folding those!" I shout.

Urameshi shrugs. "You can fold them again." He says.

"Yusuke, stop being so mean. You could help him, you know." Keiko says taking the vacuum cleaner out and plugging it in.

"And you can stop nagging me." Urameshi says.

"One would think that after going to high school you'd grow up." Keiko sighs.

I laugh, shaking my head. We've all changed, but some things never will. Urameshi has and never will care about school. It's a miracle he even passed. I know school's boring, but he does need to get his act together. I don't' see how Keiko deals with him sometimes. They're in a heated argument right now. They're always like this. Urameshi does something that Keiko doesn't like, they fight and then they make up. More like they make out.

"The two of you can smooch later. We have a party to attend to." Shizuru says coming into the living room. "Here, Yusuke. You can dust."

"Aww but-"

My sister gives him a look that tells him she's not joking around. Urameshi groans, standing up. I take the clean clothes to their respective rooms. After we get done cleaning, and setting up the party, everyone started to do their own thing. I went into the living room after getting some food.

"The food's great, Keiko." Boton says.

Keiko blushes. "Thanks."

Urameshi and I dig into our food.

"Urameshi your wife sure can cook." I grin through bites of food.

"I'm not his wife." Keiko snaps.

"You will be soon, dear. So you might as well get used to it." Shizuru says.

"When are you getting married anyways?" Kurama asks.

"After college." Urameshi sighs.

"Oh c'mon Urameshi. You can wait that long to get her in bed." I tease.

"At least I'll have someone in my bed." He snaps.

"Don't' worry, I'll have Yukina in my arms before you have Keiko in yours." I say.

"Her brother won't-"Boton says but covers her mouth.

"Who's this brother of hers?" I ask setting my plate of food down.

Everyone looks around uneasily. I shrug it off. It's unfair that they won't tell me, but I'll find out one day. I vowed to Yukina that I'd help her find her long lost brother.

"Did Yukina say what time she'd be coming?" Keiko asks changing the subject.

"She should be here soon." Boton says.

I stand up to look out the window, waiting for my sweet love to find her way into my arms.

XXXXXXXXXXX

[Kurama's POV]:

After about an hour or so, Kuwabara finally comes down. He joins the rest of the party. He walks into the living room where I'm sitting reading a book. He goes straight for the window, staring outside.

"She's late."

"She'll come." I say flipping the page of the book I'm reading.

"It's getting late though." Keiko says. "It's strange she's not here yet."

"Maybe she forgot." Yusuke yawns sitting down on the couch beside of me.

"She wouldn't have forgotten about me, Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaims.

"Anyone would forget about you!" Yusuke laughs.

"Shuddup, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouts.

"Behave, boys." Shizuru says.

"Yeah, we're here to have fun, not fight." Boton says.

Kuwabara turns back to the window. A few hours pass, and Yukina nor Hiei haven't shown up. Something isn't right.

"Kazuma, staring out the window isn't going to make her come." Shizuru says.

"Leave me alone, Shizuru." Kuwabara snaps.

"Go have some fun with your friends. I'll let you know when she's here." She says.

"I'd rather her see me first." Kuwabara says.

Shizuru sighs taking a puff of her cigarette. "Always so determined to get that girl." She says shaking her head.

"He is persistent." I chuckle.

"Kuwabara, are you going to stare out the window all night, or are you actually going to have some fun?" Yusuke asks.

Kuwabara doesn't answer. When it comes to Yukina, he won't give up. It's getting late. We'll all have to head home soon.

"Kazuma, you need to get away from that window and get ready for bed." Shizuru says. "It's getting late."

Kuwabara, as usual, doesn't answer.

"Kazuma!" Shizuru shouts storming over to her brother. "I said-" she stops seeing Kuwabara's cheeks stained with tears. "Kazuma?"

He jerks away from her touch. I want to help, but this is none of my business. I don't' want to interfere. And neither do the rest of us.

"Kazuma, what's wrong?" his sister asks.

Kuwabara turns heading upstairs. He doesn't say a word to any of us.

"Kazuma!" Shizuru shouts running upstairs.

"Poor Kuwabara." Boton says. "All he wanted to do was see Yukina."

"It doesn't make sense why she didn't come." Yusuke muses. "I mean didn't' you say she'd be here around four, Boton?"

"Yeah, that's what she told me." Boton replies.

"Well it's close to midnight and she hasn't shown up yet." Keiko sighs.

"She's not the only one that didn't show up." I mutter.

"I'm not surprised Hiei didn't show up." Yusuke growls. "I knew I should have brought his ass here the day I went up there!"

"I think we need to go to Genkai's and see why Yukina didn't come." I suggest.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Kurama." Boton says. "Maybe she was helping Master Genkai and forgot about the party."

"Perhaps." I mutter.

The next day, we head up to Genkai's temple. Kuwabara wastes no time throwing the doors open.

"Where's Yukina?!" he exclaims.

The rest of us aren't far behind him. Genkai's sitting on the floor drinking a cup of tea.

"She's not here." She replies taking a sip.

"Not here?!" Kuwabara shouts. "Then where is she?!"

"She should be with you." Genkai replies.

"She's not." Kuwabara says.

"Hm. Obviously." Genkai says taking another sip of her tea.

"When was the last time you saw her, Genkai?" I ask.

"A few weeks ago." Genkai replies.

"Few weeks?!" Kuwabara exclaims. "where'd she go?!"

"My guess is to demon world." Genkai says. "She said she had to do a few things and she'd be back in time for your party. That was a few weeks ago. I wasn't expecting to see her back here until at the earlier, tomorrow night."

"Well she missed a great party." Yusuke says. "Of course, it would have been greater if we came here instead. I think next time we'll do it here."

"Not a chance, dimwit." Genkai says standing up.

"Aww but grandma-"

"Well, I say we wait here for a while and see if Yukina shows up." Boton says.

"She should," Keiko says. "She probably met back up with her brother and forgot about the party."

"That better be the case." Kuwabara mutters.

XXXXXXX

[Three months later…]:

[Hiei's POV]:

"There you are, Hiei!" Taji and Haou say walking up to me. I stop.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Mukuro's been looking for you, as have we." Hauo says.

"Did you have fun in the human world?" Taji asks.

"Hmm." I snort. "I didn't go."

"Then where have you been?" he asks.

"Does it matter?" I snap.

"There's more and more humans coming in here, Hiei. We're having trouble keeping their sanity safe without your Jagan." Hauo says.

"Not my problem."

"Hiei-"

"I'm done with that foolishness." I spit.

"Hiei, what's going on?" Taji asks.

"I just need some space." I reply through gritted teeth.

"But-"

Suddenly, I snap. I don't know what came over me. One minute I feel fine and the next, I'm attacking them, the demons who have helped me with taking care of the humans. Taji and Hauo are strong, but they're no match for me. I kill them in under minutes. They fall to the ground just as my feet do. I stare at them for a moment. For some reason, I don't feel any remorse for them. In fact, I'm glad they died.

I step over them, and head out once again. I'm not sure where I'll go, and I don't' care. I'm letting the Jagan do most of my searching. I want to kill some more. Demons, dogs, humans, hell an elephant would suffice. I just want to spill some blood.

It's become an addiction. I crave the killing, I crave the way it makes me feel. When I kill someone, I imagine that it's my sister's murder. I enjoy their screams of agony and the way they fall to the ground after they gasp in their last breath. The more I kill, the greater I feel. I feel as though I'm on top of the world.

But these demons are too weak. The only ones that truly gave me a challenge were Taji and Hauo, and even they weren't enough to satisfy my need for a fight. I need to find someone who's worth killing, someone that will last longer than two seconds with me in a fight.

[Koenma's POV]:

"Sir, we've got something important from Makai!" George exclaims rushing into my office.

I take the paper from him, scanning it. My eyes widen. It's been three years since we've dealt with any problems like this. Hiei and his crew make sure that the humans are returning safely to their own world. Mukuro and Yomi are making sure that everyone is obeying the new laws. This year, another tournament will be taking place, but now…

"Are you sure of this?" I ask.

"Yes, your Majesty." George replies.

I stand up. Something has to be done about this. If Hiei isn't stopped, he could go into the human world and without the Kaki Barrier in place, he can easily get in.

"Sir, why is Hiei doing this?" George asks.

"As if you don't know?" I mutter.

"But Koenma sir, he can't just kill everyone because his sister died!" the blue ogre exclaims.

"Well, Hiei doesn't think about these things. He's angry and hurt. That's why I'm going to the living world." I say.

"But sir, you can't just up and leave Spirit World!" George exclaims. "You're needed here-"

"And Hiei needs us." I cut him off. "I need help stopping him. I don't want to go to drastic measures."

"You mean the SDF?" George asks.

I nod. "Yes, if Hiei isn't stopped before he goes into the human world then I'll be forced to act. I don't want to do that." I say. "That's why I'm going to the living world, to make sure that that doesn't happen."

"But who could stop him?" he asks.

"You let me handle that. In the meantime, you're in charge." I say heading out.

"But sir-"

I don't give him time to reply, I close the door behind me and head off to Kurama's.

XXXXXXXXX

[Boton's POV]:

I can't believe it! I can't believe that Yukina died! I didn't get word of it until I came back to Spirit World. Koenma gave me the whole scope. She's here. She hasn't said much though. She just keeps to herself. I wish there was a way to help her. I want to, but she won't let us. She just stays locked away in the room she asked for, staring out the window. I've asked Koenma if there was a way to bring her back, but Koenma said he fears she doesn't want to be brought back. It sadness me that she doesn't want to live anymore. She's such a beautiful, sweet young girl. She didn't deserve to die the way she did.

We can't figure out who killed her, and now with Hiei going crazy things are only getting more hectic. I just wish I could do something to help. Koenma's going to the living world himself. I would go, but George informed me he wanted to go himself. I've been trying to help Yukina anyways.

"Yukina?" I say knocking on the door and opening it. "You need to eat, sweetheart."

She doesn't reply like always. I set the tray of food down on the table, walking over to her. "Yukina, I know dying is hard, but we can bring you back-"

"I'm not upset because I'm dead, Boton." she says.

"Then..."

"I'm sad because my brother is sad." she says.

"And he's sad because you're dead." I say. "So let's put a smile on so we can bring you back to life and let him know you're okay!"

"No." Yukina says.

"But-"

"Hiei's not just sad because of my death, Boton." Yukina says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Yukina closes her eyes. "He's lonely."

"He likes to be alone." I shrug.

"He doesn't. He's just too afraid to open up. It's because of what my people did to him." she says clenching her fists.

I blink. I've never seen Yukina get so upset before. She's usually so calm.

"Talk to me about your clan, Yukina." I say pulling up a chair and sitting in front of her.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Kurama's POV]:

I lie on my bed doing my homework. It's been three months since I've seen anyone. I've been quite busy. Yukina never showed up. We stayed at Genkai's for about a week before we were forced to leave and live our own lives. Kuwabara is miserable, but he should know that Yukina is searching for her brother. It would be much easier if Hiei would tell her the truth, but I cannot make him. I feel something bad has happened. I'm not sure what it is, but I wish there was some sort of sign that would let me know what's going on.

As if on cue, Koenma appears in front of me. He's in his teenager form, this must be serious.

"Koenma?" I say sitting up.

"Come, I need to talk to you." He says.

I nod and we head outside. Everyone in the house is asleep, so it's easy to sneak out. I make sure to lock the door before I leave. Koenma doesn't say anything for a while, I wait for him to speak.

"Kurama, I need you to do something for me." Koenma says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I need you to go back to Makai and find Hiei." He replies.

"Why?" I ask.

Koenma closes his eyes, "Hiei has been killing many demons in Makai for no reason at all. I fear he'll attack the human world if he isn't stopped." He says.

"And you want me to go to Makai to stop him?" I say.

"Yes." Koenma replies.

"Shouldn't you talk to Yusuke and Kuwabara about this as well?" I ask.

Koenma shakes his head. "They cannot know. Especially Kuwabara." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because of the reason Hiei is doing this." He replies.

"And that reason would be?" I press.

We stop.

"Yukina died." Koenma says looking up into the sky.

I bristle. "That explains why Hiei's on a rampage now. I'm sure he's killing every demon he can to ease his pain." I say.

"Yes," Koenma says. "Mukuro and Yomi are searching desperately for him, but he's keeping himself from being found. You know how easily he can hide thanks to the Jagan."

"Yes, I know." I say.

"That's why I need you to find him and stop him. I don't' want to have to go to drastic measures." Koenma says. "I've informed Mukuro, Yomi, and Enki that you'll be arriving soon."

"So you knew I'd go." I mutter mostly to myself.

"I know how much Hiei means to you." Koenma says looking into my eyes. "He's your best friend and if anyone can snap him out of this it's you, Kurama."

"I'll do my best." I say.

"That's all I ask." Koenma says.

"But what about Kuwabara and Yusuke?" I ask.

"I need them to be here. I'll have Boton speak to Yusuke about the situation, but Kuwabara…." Koenma trails off.

"Do you think it's wise for us to keep Kuwabara in the dark about Yukina's death?" I inquire.

"No, I don't, but he's going to be wondering why Hiei's going crazy." Koenma sighs. "Despite the fact I disagree with Hiei's logic, I won't tell Kuwabara about him being Yukina's brother. It's not my place to. Hiei needs to do that."

I nod. "Yes, alright I'll head to Makai and talk to Yomi, Mukuro and Enki." I say. "I'll do what I can to help."

"Thank you Kurama." Koenma says before disappearing.

"Hiei, what's going on with you?" I say to myself before heading back to my house.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Koenma's first POV and Boton's POV were written as I was posting this up. I was like haha I'll add that in there. Honestly, I don't like doing under 15 pages for a chapter because I have no idea why. I've done it before, but I feel like I could do better..anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! Thank y'all so much for the reviews! Review lovelies! :D. **


	3. Chapter 3: Slashed

**Well, we get another lovely update. Oh I managed to update SS two days in a row! And I shocked the hell out of everyone (except my girlfriend because it was her idea in the first place). So many tears! I'm just so mean! Poor Bakura haha! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chappie! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Just my OC characters and this plot. **

**Warnings: My usual-violence, lemons, crazy shit. **

**Summary: Three years without seeing his friends, Yusuke goes to Makai to invite Hiei to a graduation party, a few months later, when he's on his way into the human world, he finds his sister dead. He flies into a rage, when Koenma gets word of this, he sends Kurama out to stop him, but will the fox demon be able to stop Hiei or will they have to go to drastic measures in order to stop him? **

**Chapter Three: Slashed **

[Mukuro's POV]:

"Your greatness, Taji and Hauo have been killed." One of my lesser guards informs me.

"I know." I sigh.

Hiei is on a rampage. He's killing everyone that gets in his way. I have to stop him before he hurts himself. I know why he's doing this. Besides his sister's death. I've been searching for her murderer. Whoever did it must be very skilled because we should have found them by now and Hiei definitely should have with his Jagan Eye, but it seems his search hasn't give him the results he's needed.

Koenma informed Yomi, Enki, and myself that Kurama would be visiting us soon. He should be arriving today. I know he and Hiei are close. I'm hoping that this meeting will help Hiei. He needs it. I know Spirit World is threatening to kill him if he isn't stopped. I won't let them. I won't let them harm him. I can't. I owe him too much. He saved me from my pain.

We're alike in so many ways. Three years ago, while I was still ruling as one of the three kings of Makai, I asked Hiei to be my right hand man and fight with me against Yomi because Raizen was dying anyways, so I didn't need to worry about him. But then his heir and son, Yusuke, came along and we had a tournament. Neither Yomi nor I won. Enki did.

He's been ruling over Makai for three years now. According to Yusuke's rules, we'll be having another tournament soon, but with Hiei going on a rampage we won't have time for such nonsense. It may put the other demons into a fit if we don't have the tournament, but I'll fight them all myself if I have to. No one is going to lay a finger to harm Hiei, not while I'm still breathing.

He's the only one who truly gets me. I get him too. I understand how it feels to be lonely and misunderstood. I made my way to the top just as he had. I became royalty, but even then it wasn't enough. I still felt like I was a slave. Only this time I wasn't a slave to men, I was a slave to war.

I didn't care who I hurt. I just wanted the pain to go away. I wanted to hurt everyone and rule all of Makai, but the tournament Yusuke threw taught me so much about myself and holding Hiei in my arms after we fought, I knew without a doubt I wanted him right by my side.

He's beautiful. He doesn't understand that. He doesn't want anyone to love him because he doesn't understand it, but deep down I know he does. I wished he'd truly open up and set himself free. I'd do that for him, if he'd let me.

I flip through my paperwork. Governing the area I once ruled in Makai was difficult at first, but now it's something I've grown used to. Hiei and his crew make sure that things are balanced here. They protect the humans, but with Taji and Hauo dead and Hiei being gone for months, the humans are coming here. It's taking my best warriors to make sure that no one harms the humans. I've had to escort quite a few back to the human world myself.

I stand up, heading to meet Enki and Yomi.

XXXXXXXX

[Kurama]:

I walk back to my house. I can't believe Yukina died. It comes to no surprise to me that Hiei is acting the way he is. What's strange to me is that not even Koenma knows who killed her. Well, whoever it is, I'm sure we will find them. They will not get away with taking an innocent life.

"Shiuuchi?" my mother says as I walk through the door. "What are you doing out so late, dear?"

"Just needed a brisk walk, Mother." I say grabbing onto the railing of the stairway.

"Shiuuchi, is there something wrong? You look a bit under the weather dear." She says.

I sigh turning to face her. "Actually Mother, I need to leave for a while." I say.

"How come?" she asks.

"A friend of mine…he's…" I trail off looking away. My mother doesn't know anything about Makai, the fact I'm really a demon, or anything of the sort. I plan on keeping it that way. She doesn't need to be involved in this mess.

"Oh." She says. "Do you need my help?"

"No Mother. You have your own things to worry about. I'll take care of him." I reply.

She nods. "If you need help, let me know. When will you be leaving?" she asks.

"Tomorrow morning." I reply. "I shall pack my things now."

"I'll tell your father and brother the news." Mother says.

"Thank you, Mother." I say walking up the stairs.

The next day I head into Makai where I'm greeted by one of Yomi's workers.

"Master Yomi is eager to see you." The demon says with a bow.

"I'm sure he is." I say following the demon to the area that Raizen used to rule. Enki had taken it over as a central point in all of Makai. Mukuro and Yomi still ruled their respective territories, but only under Enki's rule. This would be the last year that he ruled in Makai.

"Welcome Kurama." Yomi says.

I take a sit beside Yomi at the large table.

"I'm sure Koenma has filled you in on the details about Hiei." Mukuro says.

"Yes." I reply.

"Good do you have any suggestions on what we should do?" Enki asks.

I close my eyes. "Hiei won't be easily found as you all are aware. We need to keep him in Makai though. As much as it pains me to say this, we might have to put the Kaki Barrier back up."

"That wouldn't be fair to the other demons though." Enki points out.

"True, but it also wouldn't be fair for the humans to get killed by Hiei's wrath either. It will just be until I can snap Hiei out of this." I say.

"We'll send out our best men. That should hold Hiei in without punishing the others." Yomi says. "Though, I suspect Hiei will be killed by the SDF anyways."

"Hiei is not getting touched!" Mukuro hisses slamming her fists down on the table.

"Mukuro you need to understand-"

"And _you_ need to understand. Wouldn't you kill if someone you loved was killed? Hiei just needs time to-"

"I'm afraid Spirit World is only giving us a year at the most to stop Hiei." Enki says.

"A year? That's not enough-"

"It's plenty." I cut her off. "I'll help him."

"And how do you expect to find him, Kurama?" Mukuro asks. "You said it yourself that Hiei can hide very easily. All of us have been searching for months, sending out our best men to find him. What makes you think you'll be able to find him so easily?"

I close my eyes. "Trust me, if I know Hiei as well as I think I do, I'll be able to find him." I reply. "In the meantime, we should keep close watch on what's going on here. Hiei no doubt has taken more lives by this point. We have to be cautious and protect everyone."

"He's right." Yomi agrees. "We'll put up a blockade at the border to make sure that the humans don't come here. They're in great danger if they do."

"Yomi's right. Without Hiei working in patrol and erasing their minds humans will be coming here by the droves to study this world. We can't allow that to happen when Hiei is on a mass murder spree." Mukuro says.

"One year, Kurama." Enki says. "That's all I can give you. If you can't turn Hiei around for the better, I'm afraid…" he trails off.

"Don't worry. I'll help Hiei." I say standing up. "Just be sure to do your part."

Everyone nods as I head out the door.

XXXXXXXX

[Yukina's POV]:

I stare out the window of the room I have chosen for myself in Spirit World. I have been dead for three months now. I knew Hiei would snap, but I didn't think he'd take it this far. He's attacking everyone and everything he sees. He's blinded by rage, by pain. And it's not just the fact that I died that's sending him into orbit, it's so much more.

Koenma said that I could be brought back when we find my body and heal it. So much damage has been done to it apparently. I didn't even see my killers. They were dressed in all black and came out of nowhere. I wanted to find my brother. That is why I went to Makai. I wanted him to come back with me to the graduation party.

Kurama had come up to Master Genkai's temple and asked me if I'd come. I told her I would. I left the next day to find my twin. I just had to bring him here and let him meet everyone, but I was barely past the border when I was attacked. I tried desperately to fight, but I am no fight. I am a healer. They left me for dead. That's when Hiei found me.

I had given him my Tear Gem in hopes that with his Jagan Eye, he'd find my brother. I had no idea that he was my brother, but now that I think about it, it makes sense. The way he acted towards me. The way he stared at my Tear Gem like he understood everything about my clan. The look of pain in his eyes when I spoke of the tales of my forgotten twin. Why didn't I see this before?

He didn't want me to know for some reason. Why I have no clue. When I hugged him and told him that I loved him he looked shocked. I can't blame him really. Our family threw him over a cliff to his death and said he wasn't welcome because he was a boy. I clench my fists tears rimming my eyes. How could they be so cruel? How could they do something so horrific to an infant?! How do they know that Hiei would have turned out evil?! They obviously haven't seen what he's done for both the demon and human world.

I look at Boton. She's sitting several feet back waiting for me to speak. She's known all this time that Hiei was my brother. I should be mad at her, but I can't hold it against her. She had to have her reasons. My brother may be sweet, but he's not someone to mess with.

"The Koormie, as I'm sure you know, are all ice maidens who give birth every hundred years or so to a daughter. Ree told me that my mother had wandered out of the Glacial Village and fell in love with a fire demon. She returned and had me and Hiei. The Elder forced Ree to throw Hiei over the cliff to his death. I left after finding out about him, sneaking out into the human world. I was then captured by Tarukne."

"I'm just not understanding something, Yukina." Boton says.

"What's that?" I ask looking out the window.

"Why was the Elder so determined to kill Hiei? Surely your mother could have taken you and Hiei somewhere else in Makai." Boton says.

I close my eyes, sighing heavily. "Ree told me that my mother begged the Elder to spare my brother, but she wouldn't have it. She feared that he would slaughter us like the other male demons had. That's why we have adapted to have children without the need for a man."

"The Elder should have realized that not everyone is wicked. Doesn't she realize that she was being wicked by not giving Hiei a chance?!" Boton exclaims. "Hiei's a great guy! It makes me so mad for someone to be treated that way!"

I look at her again a sad smile crossing my lips. "I know he is. That's why I don't understand why he didn't tell me. You knew…"

"And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." Boton says. "Hiei, he didn't want anyone to know…"

"He thought I'd be ashamed of him. He thought I was going to be disappointed if he were my brother. I couldn't be happier. When we first met, he seemed so familiar to me. I should have known he was my brother, but I didn't." I say.

"Does he know that you know?" Boton asks.

I nod. "He found me when I was dying. He held me in his arms. You know despite the fact I never really got to speak with him, just being near him when I died makes me happy." I say.

"Because you finally found your long lost brother." Boton says with a smile.

I nod, smiling. "I feel so close to him now despite the fact I only found out about him in my death."

"You know, Yukina we can bring you back-" Boton says.

"No, Boton." I say cutting her off and shaking my head.

"Why not?" Boton asks. "Don't you want to spend time with your brother?"

I close my eyes. "I do, and believe me I'd love to come back, but it's not the time too. Besides, Koenma's already said my body isn't in the best of shape right now."

"It's worse than that, your body is messing." Boton says.

My eyes widen. "Missing?"

Boton nods.

"Hm. That's a big problem, but I suppose it's for the best that I don't come back. Hiei needs to find his happiness." I say turning back to the window.

"And how do you suppose he can do that when you're sitting up here staring out a window in Spirit World?" Boton asks.

"I'm only part of the problem, Boton." I say. "He'll find my killers and destroy them, but he'll still be miserable."

"And what makes you say that?" she asks.

"He needs someone to love him." I say.

"You love him." She points out.

I look at her. "I don't mean as friends or family. I mean truly love him for him. Someone that can hold him and tell him that he's beautiful. Someone that can accept him." I say.

"Well there's Mukuro…" Boton says.

"My brother and Mukuro are close, but Hiei doesn't feel that way towards her. She's just a friend, a mentor, someone he can look up to." I say.

"Then who do you suppose can break down his walls?" Boton asks.

I sigh. "I don't know."

XXXXXXXXXX

[Kuwabara's POV]:

I can't believe this! I can't believe no one has heard from Yukina! Yukina, my sweet, beautiful Yukina. Where is she? Everyone believes she's in Makai, but where at? I haven't heard from Urameshi, Kurama, or anyone in months! I know everyone's busy, but…

Shizuru says I need to focus on my schoolwork, but it's hard when all I can think about is Yukina. It doesn't make sense that she didn't come to the party. I mean I thought for sure she'd come. Did something happen to her? No, I would have been able to sense it. She must have just got caught up in looking for her long lost brother and forgot about the party. Yeah, that has to be it.

"Kazuma?" Shizuru says knocking on my bedroom door. I don't answer. There's no point. I don't want to talk to her or anyone right now. "Kazuma open this door right now before I bust it down."

"Go away, Shizuru!" I shout.

"Oh no you don't. We're having a talk whether you like it or not, little bro." my sister says sternly. "We can either do this the hard way or the easy way."

I turn on my stomach, burying my face in the pillows. I know she'll come in here eventually. She kicks the door down in a storm of fury, jerking me up by the shirt collar and punching me.

"When I tell you to open the door, I expect you to listen to me, Kazuma." Shizuru says as I fall to the bed.

"Why can't you just leave me alone, Shizuru?" I hiss turning to lie on my face, facing the window.

"Because I am your sister." Shizuru snaps. "So sit up, look me in the eye, and speak to me like a man!"

I growl. She doesn't give me time to do anything as she's jerking me up. "Now speak." She demands. I look down at the bed. She lets go of me, sighing. "Kazuma, I know it hurts, but she'll come back."

"When?" I exclaim. "She's been gone for over three months!"

Shizuru closes her eyes. "I know, and I'm so sorry, but you know she's looking for her brother-"

"She could have asked me for help!" I exclaim.

"Kazuma, she needed to do this alone. You can't be with her every waking moment. She didn't want any of us to get hurt-"

"I don't' care about that!" I shout.

Shizuru sighs. "Look, Kazuma, this weekend maybe you should invite your friends over and we can discuss things, but you need to snap out of this. Your midterms are coming up." She says.

"I know." I mumble.

"Then start studying for your midterms. If you don't pass all of them then no one can come over." She says.

"Fine." I say.

"I'm here for you, little bro, okay? I know it hurts but I just want to help you." Shizuru says.

"Yes, I know." I sigh.  
"Then get to studying." She says throwing a book at me before leaving.

XXXXXXXXX

[Yusuke's POV]:

"Say what?!" I exclaim backing away.

Boton looks around for a moment. "Sh!" she hisses. "We're nearing Kuwabara's house. We can't let him know."

"And why not?" I ask.

"I think you know the answer, Yusuke." Boton says.

I sigh. As if my life isn't chaotic enough. It's one thing to have to keep secrets from Kuwabara about Hiei being Yukina's brother, but now this?

"And you don't know who killed her?" I ask.

Boton shakes her head. "No, but I want you to try and cheer Kuwabara up. Shizuru informed me he's not acting normal." She says.

"Can you blame him?" I scoff as we approach his house. "His girlfriend's been-"

"Yusuke, Boton, come on in." Shizuru says.

Boton and I walk in the house.

"So, where's the doofus at?" I ask.

"Upstairs." Shizuru sighs. "he's been-"

I don't wait for her to reply. I storm upstairs. "Kuwabara!" I shout kicking the door down. "Get your lazy ass up!"

"Urameshi?" he blinks sitting up. "What are you-"

I don't give him time to ask. I punch him square in the jaw.

"What was that for?!" he exclaims jumping up.

"There's the Kuwabara we all know and love." I smirk.

"Just leave me alone, Urameshi." He says looking down.

"Kuwabara, why are you acting this way? Surely you know she'll come back." I say trying hard not to cringe at the fact she may never.

"I know it's just…I mean I've been studying to help me keep my mind off of things. My friends want to hang out with me, but I just can't. Every time I see a pretty girl I think of Yukina. I feel like something bad will happen to her." Kuwabara says.

"It already has." I mutter.

"What was that?" Kuwabara asks.

"N-nothing." I say a bit too quickly.

Kuwabara narrows his eyes for a moment. "I know she'll come back, I just wished she'd let me go with her. Shizuru says it was something she needed to do on her on, but what's taking her so long?"

"Makai is a big place, Kuwabara." I say. "Her brother could be anywhere."

Kuwabara sits back on the bed, heaving a heavy sigh. "I suppose you're right." he looks up at me. "Hey wait a second, can't you get me in there, Urameshi?"

I blink. "In where?"

"Makai!" he exclaims.

"You know they don't want humans in Makai right now." I say. "That's why Hiei patrols to keep them out."

"_Regular_ humans, yes, but I'm different." Kuwabara says.

"I suppose." I shrug.

"Come on, Urameshi! Can't we talk to someone about this?" he asks.

"I'll see what I can do." I say.

"Oh thank, you, thank you!" he beams jumping up and hugging me.

"Hey! Get off of me, dumbass!" I shout shoving him away.

Kuwabara laughs.

XXXXXXX

[Hiei's POV]:

Fear fills all the demons as I approach the city. They hide like a bunch of pussies as I stroll aimlessly down the street. No one will mess with me. I've grown quite the reputation. I know that Koenma has already sent his goons here. Probably Yusuke, the idiot, and Kurama. Maybe some extra back up or so. Too bad they'll never find me.

I find my way to the tree that Kurama had planted years and years ago as Yoko. He forced it to grow with his demon energy in his human form. He had transformed into his real self, but stupidly decided to change back into his human form claiming that he refused to win in such a way. He's truly fallen in love with his human life.

Out of all of us, I am the only one that stayed here in Makai. Why the hell would I go back to the human world? And no, it's not the fact that someone found me and called me an alien. It's the fact that I hate humans and I belong here. But do I? Where do I really belong? Doesn't matter. All I need to do is find Yukina's murder so I can slaughter them. I haven't killed for pleasure in a long time. I'm dying to see someone die by my hands. Ha. Well that's an interesting twist.

I climb the tree with ease, sitting down I lean against the trunk staring at the Tear Gem that my mother had cried for me when I was born. Yukina has the other one, where it belongs. I feel overwhelming sadness enter my core. I close my eyes, fighting back the tears. I can't cry, not now, not ever. I have to be strong for Yukina.

She knows that I'm her brother. I wanted to keep it a secret because I feared she'd be ashamed of me, but she's not. Why? Shouldn't she hate me? Shouldn't she be ashamed of me? I would be if I were her. How could she possibly love me? She told me once before that she thought our clan was a bunch of fools with no feelings at all and that she desired for her brother to kill them. I told her that she can't rely on anyone to do anything for her. That's what I have learned growing up.

No one was there for me. The closest thing I had to a family was the bandits who found me as an infant, but even they abandon me. They feared me because I killed for fun and I was growing stronger and stronger than they were. I guess they feared I'd kill them too. I wouldn't have. They were my family.

Now the one person that means everything to me is dead. She couldn't even tell me who it was. I close my eyes, clenching my fists. I have to find her killer, no matter where it takes me. I have to find them and destroy them. I don't care if I die in the process as long as I can-

"Stupid Kazi! What the hell was she thinking coming here?!" I hear someone shout. "There's no such thing as demons and aliens!"

I smirk, jumping from the tree right in front of the man. He jumps back a bit as I rip away the bandage concealing the Jagan Eye.

"Y-You-"

I smirk, walking closer to him. He backs away falling down and scooting back. I kneel down in front of him. "What are you doing here?" I ask grabbing a handful of his messy brown hair his eyes widen as his head snaps backwards in a painful angle. "Well?" I hiss my hand jerking him harder.

"I-" he chokes.

"Don't you know humans aren't allowed to come here?" I hiss. "I'm going to have to punish you."

"P-Please Mr. Alien Sir. I didn't-"

"I don't listen to whiners." I spit drawing my Katana pressing it against his throat blood trickles down his throat, his eyes are wide and watery from the pain. I love this look the look that only a human can give. I have to kill him, if I don't and I let him go he could tell his friends. Spirit World could find out and I will die. I can't die until I kill Yukina's murderer.

"I hope you enjoyed your life up until this point and if you haven't then you should be thanking me that I'm putting you out of your misery." I say. "Any last words?"

"P-Please-"

"Pathetic begging will get you nowhere with me, fool. Try again." I sneer pressing the blade deeper into his throat.

"I-Kazi-he-"

"I've had enough of this foolishness." I hiss. I start to slide the blade across his neck deeply…

"**Hiei**! Stop it right now!"

**XXXXXX**

**Shit is going to be epic here soon. Not sure when this will be updated, but I'll do my best to update ASAP. I hope y'all enjoyed. Review lovelies! :D. **


End file.
